Sula
Sula, the Elvish lands, is a nation full of rich forests and master craftsmen. With their port capital, Sula has made themselves well known on this side of Alrec, creating a large demand for their goods and services. Leadership Sula is a land of elves, meaning that some decisions can come quite slow in human eyes. Thus, some tasks can seemingly take forever to be requested or fulfilled from the monarch and their advisors. As of 674AB Hagen Fenfir is the new monarch, keeping the line complete. Military Sula tries their best to remain peaceful however they will act in extreme aggression if their forests are damaged in any way. Thus they maintain a standing army comprised mainly of Elves. Though they are not ignorant in the uses of other races in battle, they feel like the experience and magical abilities Elves are able to bring to the table is much better. While they have battled in the past, usually keeping Whitoper out of their borders, their last military movement was in 698AB. Nobility Sula and their elves have lived long enough that almost every Elven family has reached some level of nobility. Though the higher nobles usually have some form of mastery in their craft that is passed on through their family. Such nobles include: * House Illiac (Wands) * House Balleth (Bladed Weapons) * House Torlar (Staffs and Clubs) * House Fenfir (Magical Items) * House Trayra (Armour) * House Farra (Furniture) * House Oloven (Statues) * House Zinro (Bows and Arrows) * House Fenfir (Royalty) Geography Sula is a land of rich forests and rivers, with elves as the main inhabitants they are able to create farmlands without damaging the vital environment they seek to enjoy. At the same time, the forest is full of monsters and gigantic beasts, whom the elves love to hunt. Cities and Towns With such a focus on crafting within their society, most of the population is in the cities with very few towns and villages. Though the ones they do have of any significance are listed below: * Fraiz (Capital), Population: 1,400,000 * Nela, Population: 960,000 * Nadeem, Population: 830,000 * Melendez * Nasukuwa * Velvet Economy Imports Though Sula has a rich environment, they usually import various minerals and lumber to use for their crafts. Exports Being the master craftsmen that they are, they make a large amount of their income using their services to fulfil requests given from around this side of Alrec. Culture The Sulans are most often a graceful type of people. Using many pleasantries and compliments among their words, treading carefully not to offend the other person. Quite often it becomes a competition on who can better describe and explain the beauty of something, whether they mean it or not. When angry or insulted, Sulans are witty and place many hidden meanings behind the words, becoming skillful in back-handed compliments. Outside of their conversations relating to debate and politics, they work hard on various trades and crafts. Known throughout North-West Alrec as the best at what they do. Artwork done by expert hands litters the walls in many buildings, showing a rich atmosphere. Crafts can also be found in the nation, ranging from toys to even pots with very high care and skill. If you are not a craftsmen or an artist, you are given a lesser job as a guard or a farmer. History Category:Nation Category:Location